1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of feeding a recording sheet and an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of feeding a recording sheet, which efficiently carries the recording sheet to be used in image recording and improves throughput, is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-95379. In the feeding method disclosed in this laid-open publication, when print data continues to the next page, pages are overlapped in such a manner that the front end section of the next page in the feeding direction gets under the rear end section of the previous page in the feeding direction.
The recording sheets are fed, each overlapping another, only if the print data continues to the next page. In other words, the sheets being fed never overlap if the print data does not continue to the next page. Hence, the throughput of feeding the recording sheets cannot be sufficiently enhanced. If the sheets being fed overlap but a little, the throughput of feeding the sheets cannot be adequately increased, either.
Therefore, sufficient improvement in the throughput of feeding the recording sheets has been demanded.